<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>nobody but you by roseweasley394</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24657292">nobody but you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseweasley394/pseuds/roseweasley394'>roseweasley394</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Moments Like These [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:07:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24657292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseweasley394/pseuds/roseweasley394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seeing as neither of them worked for the ministry, stuffy events and galas had never been something either of them was roped into. But when they were, if one of them had to go then they both did.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Moments Like These [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>nobody but you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p>Seeing as neither of them worked for the ministry, stuffy events and galas had never been something either of them was roped into. But when they were, if one of them had to go then they both did.</p><p>“Scorpius, could you come here for a moment?” Rose called from their bedroom. Checking himself for anything horribly wrong in the mirror one last time he hurried from the bathroom to help her with whatever she needed.</p><p>“Scorpius,” she called again with her back facing the door.</p><p>“I’m here, love,” he said walking up behind her. Even from behind he could tell that she looked incredible. Of course, he always thought that she was the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen, but sometimes she really blew him away. She turned around just in time for him to snake an arm around her waist and pull her against him. Wordlessly he crushed their lips together and for a moment she was the only real thing in the world.</p><p>She pulled apart much too soon for his liking but not without grinning widely. “What was that for?” She asked.</p><p>“I didn’t know that I needed a reason to kiss you,” he said leaning in again. She pushed him away playfully and quirked a brow.</p><p>“I called you in here for a reason, you know,” she said. She turned to pick something up off of the dresser. It was a simple silver necklace with a single emerald that he recalled giving to her years ago. “I can’t seem to get the clasp,” she said, handing it to him.</p><p>He rolled his eyes but nonetheless stayed silent as she turned her back to him and waited. He pushed her fiery curls to the side and got the clasp in one try. He smiled slightly at their proximity. Her back was practically pressed flush against his front and he knew that it would be only a matter of moments before he lost all train of thought.</p><p>Dropping a lingering kiss behind her ear she sighed in content. He continued to kiss down her neck. Her back arched slightly and she made a noise that he knew had the potential to completely undo him.</p><p>“You look so beautiful,” he whispered lowley. She shivered against him, his breath hot against her neck. In one fluid movement, she had turned herself towards him and their lips connected almost instantly. Without breaking contact she pushed him backward pressing his back against the wall.</p><p>One of his hands explored the expanse of her back while the other tangled itself in her mess of curls that she had tamed for the ministry party. She had just started to undo his shirt’s buttons, her head thrown back as he trailed his tongue down her neck stopping to suck lightly right at her collarbone when she pulled back slightly.</p><p>“We’re going to be late,” she said breathlessly.</p><p>He laughed shortly as he began to push her dress robes off of her shoulders. “Even if I wanted to, I don’t think I can leave this house right now. Not with you looking like this,” he said not stopping.</p><p>That was all it took for her to pull his face to hers and to pick up right where they’d left off. He pushed himself off of the wall and walked them over to the bed where they came tumbling down, a mess of hot skin and tangled limbs, still not breaking away from one another. She had just managed to undo the last button of his dress robes when she realized that he was right. There was no way that they were leaving the house.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>